legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mine
"Only I can help myself, and in the future, I can make up for all my misfortunes and change the world into a place where there's no irrational discrimination and that's why there's no way in hell that I can die here!" - Mine Mine is a self proclaimed "Genius Sniper", as well as being a sharp-tongued and quick-witted member of the assassin's group, Night Raid. Voiced by: Christina Kelly Main Allies: Tatsumi, Sheele Main Enemies: Seryu Ubiquitous, Likes: Dislikes: Age: 17 Her theme Appearance Mine is a young girl of below average height. She has very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head, although on occasion it is free-flowing. She has big pink eyes. She wears a pink outfit, consisting of a tied shawl with a high collar, a pink long sleeve shirt, a gown and black stockings with pink shoes. Personality Often quick to anger, and easily irritated with those that she does not know well, Mine is depicted with a cold personality. During his first days in Night Raid, Mine had a tendency to tease Tatsumi, due to him being the newest member, and often saying he wouldn't last. Despite her cold exterior, she has shown to be warm and kind to those she has opened up to. She shows her compassionate side on one occasion by teasing Tatsumi to get his mind off of the death of Susanoo. Over time, she develops romantic feelings for Tatsumi who returns the same feelings and the two having officially entered an intimate relationship. Since having begun to date Tatsumi, she has shown a jealous side, such as over Leone's usual flirty advances into Tatsumi, as well as lecturing him how he has to refuse such advances firmly as he now has a girlfriend. At the same time, she has demonstrated being very worried about Tatsumi's well being, especially when he has not returned to the hideout (due to having been imprisoned) contemplating how she would have never thought she would become so anxious due to lack of contact with someone. Mine wants there to be no racial discrimination, due to the fact because she is of half-foreign blood, which led her to being targeted by others as a kid. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Mine first appears in the Gotham Side story of Armageddon. She is a member of the Underground movement in Gotham, trying to free Gotham from Orochimaru and the Gotham Criminals. She first shows up when Naruto and Black Star go to save her from the Mad Hatter. Mine doesn't have the biggest role in the story. She is mostly seen talking about Naruto and Black Star (Complaining about Black Star) but she does take part in the battle against Orochimaru's army. She is later seen helping the rest of the heroes fight Joker and his clowns, mainly teaming up with Black Star. LOTM: Weirdmageddon Mine returns to Gotham City in Weirdmageddon. Mine has a much larger role and is a main character in Gotham. While she helps Naruto Black Star and the rest of the Underground free Gotham, she is a lot of times seen trying to survive White Star, who had joined the Underground, as well a bunch other crazy things that happened due to effects of Weirdmageddon. Legends of the Multi-Universe Darkmageddon Mine once again re-joins the story in Darkmageddon. Near the beginning she decides to take break from work (And to get away from White Star) and decides to go on a short vacation. Which leads her to joining Black Star and his friends inside the cave of Davey and the Multi-Universe. Relationships Tatsumi When Tatsumi first joined Night Raid, she was often overbearing towards him and enjoyed making fun of him. She gained a sense of respect for him when they successfully completed a mission together to assassinate a relative of the Prime Minister. They are close but prone to bickering, with the leader of the Path of Peace even declaring that they were bound by the red string of fate. During their time together, Mine develops romantic feelings and confesses her love for him, to which he reciprocates. Later, as she fell into a coma, Tatsumi swore that he would keep staying alive, while he fights for both of them; he would later fulfill this promise and return to her after the war. Mine eventually recovered from her comatose state and reaffirmed their love for each other, despite Tatsumi's permanent state as a dragon. It is also revealed that Mine was pregnant with Tatsumi's child. The two retired from duty and retreated far from the Empire where they lived happily together with their children. Sheele Because they often partnered together and shared many life and death battles, Mine and Sheele became close friends. Among the members of Night Raid she was the one most affected by Sheele's death, and swore to avenge her death personally, which she later did. She also personally reclaimed Sheele's Teigu. Chelsea Though often infuriated by Chelsea's teasing, Mine considered her a comrade. Her end gave Mine another reason to hate Seryu, given that Chelsea and Sheele were both consumed by Seryu's Teigu. Following her death, Mine can sometimes be seen wearing Chelsea's ribbons in thought of her. Akame Seryu Ubiquitous Mine despised Seryu for killing Sheele and vowed to avenge her; Seryu reciprocated by singling out Mine as her chief foe among the members of Night Raid. During their second battle, Mine demonstrated her thorough preparation by defeating Seryu's Teigu and ultimately slaying her after a prolonged battle, although Mine was only able to live through the encounter thanks to Tatsumi's aid. Naruto Uzumaki Black Star They first meet each other in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon, after Black Star and Naruto saved Mine from the Mad Hatter. While she was grateful they saved her life, her relationship with Black Star soon turns sour. Both Black Star and Mine argue and blame each other if one of them did bad stuff to them. It got so bad that when White Star stepped in Mine believed Black Star would turn traitor. However after Black Star saved the day, Mine is glad that he's still alive and he really is her friend, however, after Black Star accidentally destroy a helicopter, Mine says he will be the death of them all. Mine also gets really annoyed when Black Star and his friends do stupid and/or crazy things that cause trouble or when they bother her, often yelling at them. Despite this, Mine truly cares for Black Star. This is shown in LOTM: Weirdmageddon when she helps Black Star with the Riddler. And Black Star also cares for Mine, as he's shown trying to cheer her up at times, and tells her that he'd protect her from the Mad Hatter. They even agree that while they on each others nerves, they are friends and a great team. Mako Mankanshoku Rottytops Ibuki Mioda Mine meets Ibuki in LOTM: Weirdmageddon. Mine finds Ibuki the most tolerable of Black Star's friends. But Ibuki does still annoy Mine when she plays loud music or when she does crazy things with her friends and does scold her to act more serious. Ibuki enjoys hanging out with Mine. And while she and her try to keep Black Star and the others from doing TOO dangerous things, Ibuki's sometimes oblivious to when she's annoying Mine. D.Va Nonon Jakuzure Mine and Nonon work together as members of the Underground in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon. While they work and share a few conversations, they are not quite what one would call "Friends". Nonon often likes to make Mine mad by either doing or reminding her of things she hate. Which results in Mine yell "Shut up Jakuzure!", which has become a running gag. Though they do share a massive dislike for White Star, which helps them get along better. Mad Hatter (DC) In Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon while on a mission to take out a group of thugs, Mine was captured by the Mad Hatter. He planned on using her in order to lure other Underground members to his lair so that he could brainwash them into his own personal army. He also wanted to make Mine his Alice. Lucky Mine was saved by Naruto and Black Star. Mine has great hatred for Mad Hatter for he tried to do to her. And a small bit of fear. Ruby and her friends Weiss Schnee Rin Tohsaka Rider/Alexander The Great Mine and Rider, unlike Mine relationship with all of Ruby, Shirou, and their friends, is mixed. On one hand, Mine respects Rider for being more tolerable then Black Star and White Star. On another hand, Mine finds Rider loud and aggressive at times, such as Rider wants Mine to make him a Cheesecake, which she gets annoyed alot. McCree Mine and McCree are good friends. They usually help each other out and have each other's back when they're in a jam. Uncle Chan Brooklyn T. Guy Mr. Goodman Mine gets frustrated with Goodman a lot, because she hates her former job with him and how Mine got arrested several times. Though Goodman doesn't like Mine, he doesn't "hate" her. He thinks Mine is immature though for tasing White Star. White Star In Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon, Mine views White Star as an enemy and a threat. And the fact that he was Black Star's father made her think Black Star might turn traitor. She didn't learn much about him until his return in LOTM: Weirdmageddon where White Star lives with Underground and a becomes a new member. Mine and White Star's relationships is more than just sour than Black Star and Mine's relationships. They really despise/hate each other. Mine hates White Star for bossing her around, yelling at her, insulting her, threatening her, attacking her, hearing White Star's loud and obsessed with Charleyyy and Friends, and forces her to drive Black Star to Gotham's Detention Center because White Star is busy watching Charleyyy and Friends. White Star also hates Mine because he's getting annoyed of her complaining about White Star is "busy" watching Charleyyy and Friends and yells at White Star for making fun of Mine's pink appearance and calls her names like "doll face" and "Pinky". But despite his hatred for Mine, White Star over time somehow ended up falling in love with Mine. It makes him want Mine. Her mind, heart and body. It goes so bad that in LOTM: Darkmageddon ''he teams up with Hawk Moth, kidnaps Mine and tries to force her to marry him. Its because of this and how he treated her, his son, the Underground and everyone during earlier events, that she says she will never love him or be his wife. But later as the story progresses, they do seem to get along, a little bit, but despite this, they barley get along. Craig the Devil TEC-XX Hawk Moth Quotes ''"WHAT DO YOU WANT BLACK STAR!?" - Mine asking Black Star what he wants. "WHAT WHITE STAR!? - Mine when White Star calls for her. " I guess you little brats do make me happy sometimes." - Mine to Black Star and his friends. " OH... MY... GOD..." "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" - Mine to Black Star and his friends "I WILL PUNCH YOU!" "I WILL STRANGE YOU!" "I WILL SLAP YOU!" "DAMN IT BLACK STAR! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? I'MA STRANGLE YOU!" "Nah It's just me dumbass!" - Mine after tricking someone. "DEAR GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!?" "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE!?!??" "I'M NOT STUPID! YOUR STUPID!" Mine after White Star calls her stupid "I HATE YOU!" - Mine to Gotham Criminals and White Star "I... HATE... CLOWNS!!!!!" "(Sighs) First kidnapped by the Mad Hatter, now by White Star. When did I become the Underground's damsel in distress? ''- Mine while being kidnapped by White Star in ''LOTM: Darkmageddon. "I WILL NOT BE YOUR SLAVE/WIFE!!" - Mine when fighting back against White Star. Trivia *Mine is the latest member of Night Raid to appear on wanted posters within the Empire's capital city. *Her measurements are 77-53-78. *Mine was the second character to kiss Tatsumi through a proclamation of love, with Esdeath being the first. *Mine confirmed that her first kiss was with Tatsumi. *Mine's favorite color is pink. *The female outfit in the Saints Row IV DLC, Anime Pack, is based on her. *She is one year older than Tatsumi. *Mine is daveg502's favorite Akame Ga Kill character. *There is a running gag In "Mageddon" Trilogy running gag, where everyone accuses Mine of being a stripper or a lesbian even though she is straight. *In the Mageddon Trilogy, Mine has a number of characters who are either in love, or want physical relations with her. *Mine is one of the most unlucky characters in "Mageddon" Trilogy. *It's revealed that Mine despise and hates clowns all the time in the Mageddon Trilogy. *Mine is similar to Chef Pee Pee from SuperMarioLogan in the Mageddon Trilogy: ## They both get angry and yell at Black Star and White Star/Junior and Bowser. ## They're both VERY greedy and only join so they can get money. ## They are forced to take care of Black Star/Junior and their friends while White Star and Bowser are "busy". ## Despite that they get angry at Black Star and Junior, they admit they do care about them and even go far enough to make them happy. ## They scream and rage very fast when something unexpected happens to them. ## They both drive Black Star and Junior to Gotham Detention Center and summer school because White Star and Bowser are watching Charleyyy and Friends. ## They get annoyed that White Star and Bowser don't have driver licenses. ## They both are friends with Naruto and Mario. ## Their favorite food is grilled cheese. Gallery tumblr_inline_nayweybxGo1slyefs.gif|"Mine as she beats up anyone who insults or disobey her 1195.png Minewithpumpkin.png Tumblr_nbwle6E0rG1s307p6o1_500.png Mine_Tatsumi's_Flashback.png mine_x_tatsumi___huh__by_limitus-d8i3o3u.jpg mine_x_tatsumi___hate_by_limitus-d8i3nzx.jpg akame-ga-kill-episode-19-7.jpg akame-ga-kill-episode-19-10.jpg akame-ga-kill-episode-19-11.jpg akame-ga-kill-episode-19-16.jpg Tatsumi_and_Mine_Kiss.png|Mine and Tatsumi Kiss. Black Star and Mine.png|"Black Star and Mine" Mine and White Star.png|"Mine and White Star" Mako Rottytops Ibuki and Mine.png|"Mako Rottytops Ibuki and Mine" Mine and Rider.png|Mine and Rider/Alexander the Great Mine kicks White Star.png|"Mine kicks White Star" Weiss and Mine.png|"Weiss Schnee and Mine" Mine Cat Suit.png|"Mine in her Pink Cat Suit" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Akame Ga Kill! universe Category:Humans Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Pink Eyed Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Assassins Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Murderers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Legacy Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Yukari Tamura Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Animated characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Villain's Crush Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Abuse Victims Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire